<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh F by the_link_dock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348308">Oh F</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_link_dock/pseuds/the_link_dock'>the_link_dock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Light Angst, Post-Season/Series 02, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Soft Luther Hargreeves, Sparrow Academy Student Ben Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_link_dock/pseuds/the_link_dock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a blurb of an idea; I read a fic based on something similar so I wrote this</p><p>it’s probably ooc and it’s not very long</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Luther Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh F</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nobody moved after Sparrow Ben spoke. </p><p>Until Sparrow-Ben’s tentacles shout out of him and started attacking. Then, no one was standing still. </p><p>Their Sparrow-selves spring into action and ran down their stairs to attack. </p><p>Five blipped to Vanya and they both blipped out of the room. Diego ran left and Luther ran right. Allison ducked along a pillar and Klaus dropped to the ground as a tentacle swooshed over his head. </p><p>“Now what!?” Klaus yelled out, flinching back when he heard things crash and people moving. </p><p>“Don’t get caught.” Sparrow-Ben called out threateningly. </p><p>Klaus let out a hysterical giggle, “Oh, is that it? Wonderful.”</p><p>Five blipped back in and moved around, “Allison, Diego, now!”</p><p>Two and Three ran to Five and as soon as their hands were touching, they all blipped out. </p><p>Klaus crawled across the floor towards where Luther had hid. </p><p>“Klaus, where are you!?” Number One called out, throwing what he could at Sparrow-Ben. </p><p>“Here!” Klaus answered, looking around for any signs of the Umbrella Academy. </p><p>Five was going to blip him out, everything would be fine. </p><p>“Luther, don’t leave me!” Klaus called out, pushing himself up higher to try and see his ape-like brother. </p><p>“Don’t worry—“ Before Luther could say anything more, a tentacles wrapped around Klaus’s ankle and hoisted him into the air. </p><p>“Shit—!” Klaus screeched. </p><p>He bent to try and unwrap the appendage holding him in the air. His fingers were shaking and it felt like he couldn’t work them properly; they were too stiff and uncoordinated. </p><p>“Luther!”</p><p>Klaus twisted his upper body to try and catch sight of Number One or Five, but could only see the Sparrow Academy, watching him with their masks on. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>